Nero Umbra
Creation Nero was created unofficially when Roe put on a piece of the Grey Armor, which caused uncontrollable aggression, and created a receded part to Roe's mind inorder to remain sane. That part of his mind kept Roe's Shade side dormant until Nero was released because of Connor's accidental activation of the Sphinx. Activity Since Creation Unlike the other negatives, Nero had no desire to kill his original to prove he was stronger, knowing that it'd be a useless task, and tried to keep them away from the originals, but ended in failure when he narrowly escaped from the negative of Saleh Dihn, who proved much stronger than Nero, and took control of the negatives small group. Nero then decided to attract the attention of the originals, putting up a small fight to test them against the stregnth of a negative, and to awaken Roe's Shade side to make him stronger. After the fight was ended by Nero using his own Shade side against Roe, he made an offer to the wizards, to help him kill the negative Saleh, and to let him go after it was finished, promising he'd leave them alone if they left him alone. After Saleh was killed, he took the name of Nero, and left to live his life to the fullest. Nero has since then shown up to give aid to the Wizards on a few occasions, and help during their Halloween party. Personality Equipment Reverse Sword of Shadow '''- Part of the second set of magic swords the Tower encountered, Nero stole the sword soon after his creation, and has had it ever since. he has not, however, been able use the sword to it's full potential. '''Arcane Mask - The mask was designed by Connor after the end of the schism as a request by Nero, who needed something to aid him in his jobs, whether it would be as a disguise, or filtering the air from toxins or energy. The mask has a multitude of funtions: air filtration, energy scan, and immunity to blindness caused from flashes, all steming from the seeker googles Connor used in making the mask. There are currently new features being added to the mask by Connor. Heat Dagger - One of Connors first pieces of equipment, it was a Dagger Connor stole and had Connor enchant to allow it to manipulate heat. It currently serves no use due to Nero residing in Al Kharid Cold Dagger '''- One of Nero's newest weapons, the Cold Dagger is a Kharidian made dagger Nero stole and had Connor turn into the complete opposite of his first dagger, allowing him to create ice in the heat of the Kharidian desert. '''Arcane Spear - Arguably Nero's favorite weapon of all, the Arcane Spear, like other weapons Nero owns, was created by Connor in an attempt to perfect Arcanium. The spear is designed to create an extended blade from energy from Vis Crystals and Rune Essense. The spear currently has five infusion styles: Jack of Trades, Vortex Rush, Infernal Destruction, King of Thirst, Mans Origin. The extended spear is made of refined Arcanium, which retains it's absorbtion abilities when an infusion is used, minus Jack of Trades. And with the Mox gems, Nero no longer needs to use Vis crystals for the spear. Mox Ruby - Fire and Storm spells Mox Pearl - Air and Enchanting spells Mox Jet - Dark spells Mox Diamond - all spells -*Mox Diamond needs you to have damage another magical artifact to use Mox Opal - all spells -*Mox Opal requires you to have at least 2 other artifacts with you for it to work Nero would have stolen the rest of the Mox gems after returning to the vault to return everything, and take what he felt would aid him. Abilities Regeneration: '''All Negatives have a quick renerative ability, with only two downsides- they cannot regenerate damage inflicted by the original, and damage made by magic. '''Shade Side: '''Having been created from Roe, Nero posseses all of Roe's abilites at the time. This includes the Shade side all shadow mages have '''Archmage-Level Shadow Magic: '''Being a negative, Nero does not have the same limitations as a normal human. He was masterful of his originals magic since his creation, even if the original wasn't a master at the time, having been created from magical energy. But he lackes the experience to use it to the properly '''Youth: Because he was created from Roe's magical energy, he does not physically age at all, so he will always look like an 18 year old Roe. Trivia -Nero is based off of Goodroe12's more evil side, but not fully, coinsiding with him basing his characters off of parts of his personality. -Even though Nero was based off Goodroe12's more evil side, Izaya Orihara from Durarara can be considered his Archtype due to their similar personalities, and Goodroe12 having watched the show before Nero was even thought of. -The Negatives were based off of Reigai from Bleach.